


Wrong Place, Right Time

by VictoriaSmith



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cinderella Elements, M/M, Wrong phone number au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaSmith/pseuds/VictoriaSmith
Summary: Isak always lived the same normal day, never being any change. That is until the attractive third year Even Bech Næsheim sent him a random text.Wrong phone number au





	1. Sorry Bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fix so please excuse my errors and notify me if there are any.
> 
> Also follow my tumblr: https://myusernameforgoddammsake12.tumblr.com/

Normally after six hours of school Isak would come home to Eskild's loud laugh and and Linn's annoying complaints. But, unfortunately, both of them had a work emergency and Isak was left on his own.

He considered calling Jonas but then he remembered he was out with Mahdi smoking weed. He could call Magnus... But then again all Magnus was despite to do was hook up with girls, and Isak most definitely did not want to do that. For some reason he could never find the appeal of making out with girls. Sure he did it, and sure it was easy, but what was the point if he never really felt anything.

Isak flopped on his bed (stomach down) and layed there for a couple minutes considering his options. ' _Fuck it'_ he thought and pulled out his phone scrolling for Jonas' name. Suddenly he revived a text from a random number:

_**Should have came out tonight** _

It said with a [picture](https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/828988342398246913/1FxjwLLS.jpg) added on.

Isak couldn't believe it, or maybe he didn't want to believe it. Eithe the universe was finally giving him some happiness... Or it was playing a cruel game Isak didn't like. Even Bech Næsheim had texed him. The coolest guy ,not only in third year, but in the whole school (despite only transferring this year) had texted him. His crush had texed him.

It seemed too planned. Like there was a bunch of guys behind the screen wondering what he's going to write.  _If_ he was going to write. 

Isak, now weary, wrote:

_Even? How did you get my number_

He seemed satisfied with that and decided to press send to which he received a response almost straight away.

_**Fuck is this not Sonja?** _

**_Who are you? How do you know my name?_ **

Isak sighed and leaned his head back against the head bored of his bed. Of course the text wasn't for him, even if it was a joke the attention would have been nice. To just know that someone was actually thinking of him would've been nicer than knowing everyone else's life can go one perfectly fine without him.

 _'I shouldn't write back'_ he thought  _'I wasn't meant for me, he doesn't actually want to talk to me... I'll just apologise and leave it at that'_

He pulled out his phone and wrote his apology.

_No it's not Sonja sorry it doesn't really matter._

Its not like if Isak had wrote 'Hey this is Isak' Even would actually know who he was. It was probably easier just to say "sorry bro" though that was far too casual for a stranger. 

Isak got a jolt of happiness when he saw the three bubbles pop up, however, it was quickly washed away when the bubbles disappeared. He couldn't say he was too surprised though.

"Isak! Isak! Are you there?"

Isak's head shot up- Eskild was home. He walked into the kitchen to see the older man pull a confused face.

"Why are you still here? It's a Friday night. Shouldn't you be partying it up in some eighteen year old's house smoking illegal weed, and drink illegal alcohol" Eskild laughed.

Isak laughed as well, but his was fake. Even though he know Eskild was just joking, part of him felt it was true. He  _is_ a teenager, and he  _should_ be partying on a Friday night instead of sitting home alone. "Umm... I just had some chemistry stuff I needed to go over...so"

Eskild nodded his head slowly. Like he didn't really believe Isak but he just went along with it anyway. "Well how about we just watch a movie. Linn's coming late so you can pick"

Isak nodded. He knew Eskild could be going out to night but instead chose to stay in with him. Isak was a lot more thankful that he had a friend like Eskild than he would ever show.

"'Fast and Furious' or 'Romeo and Juliet'?" Eskild asked.

"Fast and Furious" Isak said.


	2. Not So Cool Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I would like to thank every one for the support and kudos.  
> Updating may be slower due to exams (kill me now) but I'll try to update at least once a week.  
> Be sure to comment and check out my tumblr  
> Also if there are any grammar or spelling problems please notify me

Isak sat at the lunch table with Jonas, Mahdi, and Magnus on a breezy Monday afternoon. Magnus and mahdi were rambling on about some maths whilst Jonas was trying to get anwers because he had it next. Though isak was listening for a while, he tuned out for most of it. He didn't care anout maths. He didn't care about anything  these days. 

Ping! His phone went off, probably Eskild telling him to pay rent. He took his phone out to see that Even had texted him instead. 

_**The fact that you know who I am freaks me out!!!**_

Isak was shocked that he hadn't just let it go, he looked around to see him sitting with some friend staring down at his phone. He wasn't sure if he should respond or just not answer, though that might look worse. He'd decided.

_I go to the same school as you_

_2nd year_

Isak seemed happy with that and looked back at Even to see if he had received the text. Even's eyes widened as he quickly scoured the room. Isak subconsciously ducked his head down, he didn't realise how much he didn't want Even to know it was him.

**_Well who are you? I might know you?_ **

  _I doubt you know the whole of 3rd year let alone 2nd year_

**_True_ **

_I knew it! I bet you don't know half of third year... Not so cool now are you_

Isak looked back up at Even who seemed to be smiling down at his screen, to which Isak started to smile as well.

**_I still don't understand why you can't tell me your name?_ **

_I don't understand why your so obsessed with me:)_

**_You're funny_ **

**_For a stalker :)_ **

Isak laughed, not too loud, but enough for Mahdi to ask what's up.

"Umm... Just laughing at somthing Eskild said... About Linn... Not that funny now you've mentioned it" Isak let out a nervous laugh. The boys looked at him weird but continued on with their conversation. Isak looked back to Even who looked like he was contemplating something.

_**How about I guess who you are?** _

Isak thought about this. ' _Even_ _Bech Næsheim wants to know who you are'_ was one thought, ' _Even Bech Næsheim will be disappointed when he figures out who you are'_ was another. However both parts of him realised that he needed more information.

_How does this work?_

The response was almost instant.

**_I ask questions and you can conform or deny them... And when the time is right I'll guess who you are._ **

**_Questions?_ **

Isak stared down at his phone in shock. The questions were endless.

_What if you guess incorrectly?_

_And when is 'when the time is right'?_

Isak waited for the answer anxiously, the thought of revealing himself to Even scared him more than anything.

**_If I guess wrong (which I won't) you can reveal yourself only if you choose to_ **

**_The right time will be... At the Nissen Ball. A month and a half away. Seems like enough time right?_**

Was that enough time for Isak to prepare. To prepare for Even knowing who he was, he wasn't used to anyone  _really_ know who he was apart from Jonas. Was he really prepared for the rejection that was bound to come. 

"Did you end up going all the way with her, Isak," Magnus asked. Some how the topic of maths had drastically changed to girls... His favourite. 

He felt his face get hot "I-I-I don't really remember," he paused for a moment and put on a fake smile, "must've gotten super drunk." The rest of the boys laughed, except Jonas who just looked worried.

Isak stared down at his phone.

_Alright I'll do it._


	3. We Have To Go Stag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments.  
> This chapter is more based around Isak and Jonas' realtionship but. Still hope you enjoy it.

That night Isak was hosting a pre-game for the boys. He didn't quite know why there was a party on a Monday night but there you go, the people hosting it were third yearshost who knows why they do anything.

"Guys, what would you say if I took Vilde to the Nissen Ball," said Magnus. The boys were all quite excited about the Nissen Ball, even Jonas to Isak's surprise.

"Nei! Nei! Nei! We have to go stag!" exclaimed Mahdi.

"Ahh... You see I was acually thinking about taking Noora!" Jonas said nonchalantly.

"NOORA!" Mahdi and Magnus screemd in unision. Isak was also shocked to hear this, sure Noora was attractive and smart, but she was also Eva's friend. 

"Yeah, well we've just been talking loads and... I don't know... I like her. She's fun. And cute but also really smart," Jonas looked down at his drink giving a bashful smile. This was something Isak hardly ever saw (maybe once every blue moon), Jonas looking embarrassed but in a nice way.

"Well I think it's really nice," Isak stepped in, helping his bro out, "if you want to go with her you can. And Magnus, if you want to go with Vilde you can. Mahdi you and I can go stag, how about that?" 

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Mahdi cheered, and Jonas smiled.

"Wait! How come your going alone, you can get any girl. I'll deny if anyone, beside us, ask but I do have to admit that you game when it come to the chicks," Magnus chuckled at the end. 

Isak, however, tensed up. He hadn't thought about taking a girl, he could do it if he wanted to though. Girls were never a problem, he never got nervous because he never cared enough to. "I don't know," he mumbled.

"Yeah, Yeah, what happens to that girl Emma?" Mahdi asked,"you remember her right. Had a full on make out session with her." 

"Or what about Sara! She is ho-o-ot!" Magnus, almost, sang.

Isak's posture immedently relaxed at the touch of Jonas' hand on his shoulder. "Both those chick are demanding and annoying. Sara kept demanding insta pictures and Emma didn't let Isak think for him self. You remember the god awful halloween costumes?"

All the boys agreed.

"We'll go stag."

\--

They were almost at the house and Mahdi and Magnus were thinking of ways Magnus could ask Vilde, whilst he and Jonas were just walking silently.

"Are you okay?" Jonas asked, clearly concerned.

Isak gave him a half smile, "corse I am. Why would you say that?" 

"I don't know... I just that lately you seem... A little distant from the rest of us. From me," Jonas said, keeping complete eye contact. Isak didn't respond. "What ever it is, you know that I'm here for you-"

"Woooo! We're here! Ready to get drunk!" Magnus inturupted. The boys all gathered inside and Jonas got the weed out, while they sat on the couch. Isak looked around for know one imputicular, though it wouldn't be the worst thing if he just happened to see Even. Fortunately Isak did see him, just smiling with some friends, it was how he always was-happy- giving his toothy Grin and just generally being content with life. All of a sudden some blonde lady swung her arms around him and kissed him.

"Sonja!" He heared Even say.

 _Sonja_ he recalled on the first text even sent. He had a girlfriend. One who was smart, attractive,  _mature._ Isak tried to let it not bother him. He tried to acted like he wasn't surprised or that he didn't care. All methords failed.

In the end he went home and told Jonas that he wasn't feeling so well. It was just easier to avoid his problem than face them. And Even wasn't the only one.

\--

It was 2:30 in the morning and Isak insomnia had gotten the best of him. He looked through his instagram feed to what the boys had posted just normal pictures of them partying and smoking.

Ping! His phone went.

**_Alright first question._ **

**_Are you a dude?_ **

Isak's face immedently lit up. 

_Straight up_

_I can confirm that._

**_Okay what is the first letter of your name?_ **

_You can't ask that!!!_

_Yes or no questions only_

**_Ha okay_ **

**_Were you at Jason's party tonight_ **

_Yeah_

_I saw you and Sonja_

**_Ah Sonja_ **

It stayed silent for a while.

**_So if I don't know your name what should I call you?_ **

**_Or is that not allowed since its not a 'yes or no' question :D_ **

_you can call me 'mystery man' or 'mr mystery' sound ominous and cool doesn't it:)_

**_Sound douchy but it'll do haha_ **

**_I should go to sleep_ **

**_Bye... My Mystery man_ **

The 'my' made Isak's heart melt. ' _This might turn out well'_ Isak though, for the first time he seemed hopeful that something in his life would go well, but on the other hand  _'this might go to shit'_ also wighed down on Isak mind.


	4. It's Even, Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and the Kudos I hope you enjoy the chapter and if there is any spelling and grammar problems notify me straight away.

On a fine Wednesday morning Isak got a text.

**_So let's evaluate the situation_ **

**_1) you're  a male in 2nd year_ **

**_2) You have a social life because you were at Jasons party._ **

**_3) youre a fan of alliteration._ **

_Yes yes and yes but tbh who isnt a fan of alliteration_

**_True true_ **

**_Are you going to come to my party_ **

**_Its on a Saturday. Pretty reasonable right?_ **

_Very reasonable_

_But all have to ask my friends if they are going_

_You must be Sherlock with all those deductions(!)_

**_Lol you can be my Watson:)_ **

"Isak, if you don't hurry up you're going to be late. Now I don't want to be your father and tell you what to do... But in this case, I am your father and I'm telling you what to do," Eskild yelled.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Isak replied, heading out the door.

\--

Finally Friday had arrived, for some reason it had felt like the week had dragged on for a month.

Biology was always his favourite, he doesn't know if it's because he's naturally good at it, or because he finds the human anatomy so interesting. He sat there, waiting for class to start when Sana sat down next to him. He hadn't known Sana for too long, to be honest they had become partners by accident, but as time grew, they had become close friends.

"I seriously need to go take her bra shopping," Sana said starring down the Bio teacher. Isak gave a genuine laughed because it was true, for as long as he had been in this school he had never seen her wear a bra.

"Good luck with that." Isak responded. 

"Did you go to Jason's party? I didnt see you."

Isak tensed he didn't really want to think about Jason's party, well that was his cover, what he really didn't want to think about was Even and Sonja together. "Umm... Yeah but I just left early because I didn't feel very well." Isak could practically feel Sana burning holes through his head with her eyes.

"Isak that's what I say when I don't want to say the real reason." Isak shrugged at this. To his luck, Sana just dropped the subject. "Are you going to the Nissen Ball?" The Nissen Ball. It was only five weeks away, he was partly excited for it, but most of him dreaded it. 

"Yeah. Me and Mahdi are going stag," he said.

"Did you know Jonas and Noora are going together?" Sana asked.

"He already asked her?" Isak said in shock.

"Ja! This morning."

Isak wasn't going to see Jonas till lunch, and he was excited to see his reaction. "Was Eva cool with it?" 

"Eva," Sana paused for a moment, "couldn't give less of a shit." Isak smiled to that. He was glad Eva was happy, it seemed like forever since they last talked.

"Are you going to the party on Saturday, it's Evens I think?" 

Hearing about Evens party made his stomach tie in a knot. "I don't know," he quickly mumbled as the the other student began to come and the lesson started.

\--

Isak was at his locker getting ready to lunch. He had three science books baleced on his leg, a note book in his mouth, a maths book in between his chin and shoulder, and hold two Norwegian books in one of his hand whilst trying to sort out his locker with the other hand. Inevitably, the book started to fall of his leg, causing Isak to jerk and having his maths book fall as well. Isak went to pick it go pick it up, he suddenly heared a voice behind him.

"Oh you dropped these...Isak" 

Isak turned around.   _'Oh Shit. It's Even.'_

Isaks mind went a million miles and hour. He snapped out of his initial thought and took the books from Even, putting them in his locker.

"Thanks...Er it's Even, right?" Isak tried to act like he didn't have a major crush on him. 

"Yeah! Yeah! That's right!" Even laughed, to which Isak laughed as well. "Umm... So I'm throwing a party on Saturday, if you don't have any plans, then you should drop by."

Isak eyes widened...was Even asking him to come. "That sound cool." Isak tried his very best to sound casual."I'll have to ask my friends if they're going. Can they come along aswell?"

Even looks at Isak like he kidnapped his mother. "Did you-" he says ever so quietly, "you know what it doesn't matter. Sure they can come." Even's smile grows even more. "I'll see you around Isak."

When he was out of sight, Isak put his back against the locker and sunk down. Maybe he could look forward to the party.

\--

At lunch the boys were talking about Jonas and Noora.

"So I just asked her and she said yes." 

Isak was happy for Jonas. The break up with Eva was pretty hard on him, and now he found Noora who seemed to have a lot in common with him. Jonas was always the chillest dude Isak had ever known, but when he talks about Noora, he did, not majorly, get bashful. 

"Oh, by the way, Even invited us to his party tomorrow," Isak remembered.

"Really that's so cool, my parents aren't home tomorrow, so we can pregame there," said Mahdi

"Sounds cool."

\--

They were at the door of Even's house after Mahdi's pathetic exuce of a pregame, Jonas said it would be easier to pregame at Isaks.

Isak could feel his anxiety rise up, but he the fact that he was there with his friends, and that Even did personally invite him, put some ease to his mind. As they walked in at least a hundred sweaty bodies were pushing against them. He didn't expect to see this much people; there wasn't nearly this much people at Jason's party, but then again Even was more popular and he rarely ever held parties.

Isak looked around the room to find Even eyes plastered on him from the other side of the room. He gave an eyebrow greeting and Isak found himself getting hot.

"Isak, were going upstairs," Jonas told him. 

Isak followed the boys upstairs were they found themselves smoking weed in the bathtub. 

"Look there's Vilde!" said Magnus. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go ask her." Magnus left the bathroom and in to the hallway, but as he left a girl with short brown hair came in. Mahdi nudged him in the arm and mouthed 'Emma'. 

"Well hey there Isak. Long time no see," Emma said rather flirtatiously. Isak didn't respond, he looked down at the joint he was smoking . Unfortunatly, Emma was not taking the hint, "So the Ball's coming up soon. You gotta a date?" 

"Emma the police are here, they're taking to Even right now," one of Emma's friends said coming through the door. 

The boys all exchanged paniced looks.

"We need to leave!" Jonas stated.

"What about Magnus," Isak interjected.

"He doesn't have 500kr worth of weed does he," Mahdi argued.

They all left squished on to Jonas' bike until they were far enough.

"Magnus just texted me, he said he's at the burger king," Jonas said. They all walked to the burger king and met Magnus. After sitting and ordering Magnus explained to the boys what happened.

"So I asked her and she said 'no' can you believe it?"

"Yes," they all said. Magnus looked slightly sad but he was soon to get over it and agreed to go stag with Isak and Mahdi. "Oh, Isak did you know Even was asking about you."

Isak froze, "he was?"

"Yeah. I told them you were in the bathroom, but then you had left."

"I didn't realise you were so close," Jonas told him but quietly so only those two could hear.

Isak stared at his burger smiling, "me neither."


	5. The Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments.  
> Sorry the update was a bit slow.  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter  
> Also auto correct had changed the Nissen to Nissan so I had to change on all the chapters so if you see one please notify me.

Isak hadn't alway known he was gay.  _I'm just affectionate_ he'd think to himself, though part of him knew that wasn't entirely true. It wasn't until a year before he went to Nissen that he relised he had a crush on Jonas but he was soon to get over it when that crush descended on to Kristoffer, also known as Julian Dahl. That, however, didn't last long and Isak thought maybe it was just a phase. But when he didn't even look at girls assets let alone find them attractive, and the fact that he kept looking and, more importantly,  _wanting_ to look at boys, was when he relalised that it most certainly not a phase. 

Even Bech Næsheim though was on a completely different scale. He didn't want to  _just_ look at him, he wanted to be near him, touch his hand, kiss his lips. Even was new and exciting, but familiar and comforting at the same time.

He and Even had been texting all week, sometimes about simple things, and sometimes about some not-so-simple things.

_**Blond hair?** _

_Ja_

**_Blue eyes?_ **

_Sometimes blue sometimes green, the light really fucks them up._

**_Haha_ **

_How are you really good at guessing?_

**_I have my tricks._ **

Hours later, Isak decided to do some information on Even. He found that he had no social media, but he did find that there was a video of him in Bakka.

_Whats this video???_

**_Oh my god! You did stalk me!_ **

**_Knew it_ **

_Nei but seriously_

_Who mikeal?_

_And why did you transfer from Bakka_

_**All will be clear in time**  
_

_**And why are we even talking about me we should be talking you, MM** _

They continued to talk for another hour, before Eskild called him for dinner.

\--

Sunday mornings.

Normally Isak would lay in bed until 13:00 but for some reason he decided to get out at 10:00. He walked out to see Eskild and Noora. He realised that he never saw Noora that much around the apartment, but considering that Noora was a lot more sociable than Isak (because she goes out quite a bit) and the fact that he stayed in his room as much as he could, it wasn't that much of a surprise.

"Good morning. What are you doing so early up?" Eskild beamed. He was wearing a fashionable jacket with a pair of Air Max.

"Just felt like it. Why are you so dressed up?" Isak responded.

"I'm going on a date. And before you ask, yes people do go on dates this early."

Esklid got up and left the flat so it was just him and Noora in the room.

"Want some tea?" Noora asked.

"Yes."

Whilst Isak was sipping his tea, he looked at Noora and raised his eyebrows.

"What?" she said.

"Nothing. It's just that you and Jonas are going out."

"So?" 

Isak jerked his head forward with a look that said  _'are you serious?'_ "Well Jonas is my bro, and now that you guys are... A thing, I need to make sure your up for the the job."

"The job?"

"Ja, the job."

Noora rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway. "Okay, go on."

"First and only question:" Isak paused for dramatic effect, "what is yor opinion on capitalism?"

Noora busted out a laugh which made Isak laugh as well.

"Nei, I'm not answering that." she said leaving the room.

"Bye Noora."

\--

Tuesday after school the boys got some kebab and headed to the skate park. Mahdi and Jonas were the only ones who really knew how to skate so Magnus and Isak stood around and watched. 

"Emma going to throw a party, maybe you could get us in," said Magnus.

The boys had crowded round now.

"Um... When is it?" Isak asked trying to formulate an excuse.

"Friday."

"Oh shoot! I-I have to help Eskild with this thing... So..." Isak knew that they didn't believe him, but as long as they didn't question him it was good. Unfortunatly Madhi did.

"You have to help him? Like you  _had_ to help him on Friday, when we wanted to hang with Sara; or how you  _had_ to help him on Sunday when we wanted to go to the café or how you-"

"Mahdi," Jonas interrupted.

"It's always the same excuse," Mahdi continued ignoring Jonas.

"Mahdi," Jonas said louder. Isak didn't dare look up, having his eyes glued to the ground.

"I mean are you guys fucking? What going on?" To Mahdi, this was a joke (even Magnus laughed), but at this point, Isak broke.

"Mahdi!" Jonas almost shouted, but Isak didnt care, he was too hot on his heels and pushed Mahdi toward the wall.

"What the fuck!" He yelled.

With the realisation of what he had just done, Isak quickely started to head out, tuning out Jonas call asking him if he was coming back, if he was going to apoligise, if he was  _alright_. Isak headed home, greeted Linn and layed on his bed all day.

He didn't go to school the next day. Or the day after that. Or the day after that. He had managed to convince Eskild he was sick, but deep down he knew Eskild didn't believe him, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

He knew Mahdi was joking, ' _I should've just laughed and played along'_  but the thought that the boys knew scared him so much he acted on impulse, which was always a bad move. The boys were fine with gay people, Isak knew at least this much, but it became different when your 'bro' was gay and Isak didn't want the boys to treat him any differently because he was gay.

Jonas had texted him all weak.

_hey text or call me when you can_

_Im here to talk if you want_

_At least text me so i know that your alive_

_So Noora tells me that you're still alive thats nice to know_

_Magnus keeps telling us how he think Vilde is gay I don't think he realises hes the problem_

_I know there's a lot of shit happening right now but no one said you had to do it by yourself._

Isak had felt guilty that he hadn't responded to Jonas after six text messages.

_How about we get a kebab on Saturday?_

Isak smiled at how fast Jonas' response was.

_Ja_

 


	6. I Am Impressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh sorry for the late update... I've been incredibly busy.  
> But thank you for the kudos and don't forget to comment   
> :)

On Saturday Isak had got up and showered at eight, ate his breakfast at eight thirty, got ready at nine, and texted Jonas to meat him to get a kebab. He was due to meat Jonas at 10, but for the rest of the hour he was trying to prepare what he would say.

There were a couple ways of telling him the news, first the simple ones:

  1. "Jonas, I'm not into girls like you are."
  2. "I like boys."
  3. "Jonas I'm gay."



Isak sighed. It was to basic, to boring, it could easly be mistaken for a joke. It wasn't right. None of them were.

However there were more... Interesting ways Isak could deliver the information:

  1. Whilst Jonas was talking about girls, which was bound to happen, Isak could just say "I'm too gay for this," and hopes he gets the hint.
  2. He could just say, at a random time, "look at the dick on him!" 
  3. "I want to bang him," was one Isak seriously considered before realizing it would sound completely and utterly ridiculous.



None of these ways were right, and it was these particular times in which Isak wished being gay wasn't a big deal, like he could bring a boy to the group and everything would be alright. He could introduce him as his boyfriend and no one would bat an eyelid. He knew that that wasn't the case, especially with Magnus. Although he knew Magnus ment well, he also couldn't help the fact that Magnus always said the stupidest shit out there.

Out of frustration Isak found himself looking for Even's name in the contacts.

_Ever feel like your hoarding a secret and you want to tell someone but don't know how to_

**_Everyday of my life_ **

**_Whats up?_ **

Isak didn't respond. What was he supposed to say? Although he wasn't surprised Even responded, he wasn't sure if Even would be the kind of guy that would block him out if he was gay. He couldn't be sure with anyone.

_**If you feel like you can't say than that's fine.** _

_**But remember that I don't know who you are**_

He thought about this. It was true. Even didn't know who he was... But he would soon enough at the Nissen Ball. But he didn't want to think about that not now. Not ever, to be honest. The thought of revealing himself and revealing who he really was was scarer than he could ever dream of.

_Im Not straight._

He eagerly waited for a respond.

_**Thats okay** _

_**Im bi** _

_**Sexual that is** _

_**Its okay to not be ready to tell someone but (speaking from experience) keeping it all inside only makes you feel more lonely. No one is expected to go through this world alone and that includes you as well.** _

After the initial joy, came unexpected shock and then relief sat in. Isak had been so lonely and to finely tell someone, even if they didn't knew who they were, and not have them completely reject them, was something Isak needed a lot more than he realized. He was grateful for Even, even if Even didn't know it, and if even Isak could never tell him, he would always be grateful for Even.

_Thanks_

He quickly texted and left the apartment to meet Jonas.

\--

Jonas had found them a quiet spot away from all the madness that was the city, although secluded, it still had a view of all the tall building.

No one would find them here. 

"Is Mahdi mad at me?" Isak said, breaking the silence. His palms were sweaty and his lip was quivering. 

Jonas stared at him. It was the kind that said he was worried, but it could also be mistaken for pity, and that's what scared Isak the most, he couldn't read Jonas as well as Jonas could read him- he couldn't be as good a friend to Jonas as Jonas was to him.

"No ones mad at you," he looked back at him sincerely, "we're all just worried man. You've been acting weird."

Isak didn't answer.

"Do you remember when I was going out with Ingrid," Jonas continued, "and then I stopped liking her when I started to like Eva."

Isak merely nodded.

"But I still went out with her because I wanted to spend time with Eva. And remember me telling you I was going to kiss Eva, and remember you telling me I was going to get hate from all the girls because of it."

Isak started to smile, "how is this story relevant?"

Jonas smiled at him, like he had just seen a rare shooting star- and he did. "Because you were right I did get hate, and so did Eva, from the girls- and some boys too. But you continued to hang out with me  _and_ Eva. You were always such a good friend to  _both_ of us. And I'm telling you now Isak there is nothing- nothing- that you could tell that would stop me from being your friend. Ever."

Isak felt a knot f guilt in his stomach. He was not a good friend, he wasn't even an okay friend, not when he tried to break up Jonas and Eva because he got a little jealous. "What if I killed a man?"

Jonas had a mischievous grin on his face, "tell me where to hide the body."

They both laughed for a while and then stared off into the distance.

"I don't like girls." So it turns out blurting it out whilst looking at the city landscape in silence was the way to go after all.

Jonas, however, looked completely unmoved. "Okay."

Isak looked confused. "Okay? That's it? Okay?"

Jonas laughed at him, he knew Isak tendency for being overdramitic. "What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know," Isak mumbled, "aren't you a little bit... Surprised."

"It doesn't matter to me if your gay... What matters to me is that your happy."

"Thanks," Isak smiled.

"So... Is there anyone who needs my stamp of approval?" Jonas pondered.

"Is that you your way of asking me if I have a boyfriend?"

A sly smile reached Jonas' face, "maybe."

"Well, I mean, there is this one guy-"

"Is it Even?"

Isak was shocked,  _has it really been that obvious._

"How did you know?"

"I don't know you always look at him during lunch, and he does always ask where you are," Jonas shrugged.

Isak looked down at kebab. He thought that everyone must know considering how noticeable he was. 

Jonas knew exactly what he was thinking, "don't worry about Magnus or Mahdi, they are the most clueless men I've ever met."

Isak only responded with a small smile.

"So, how _did_ you manage to get Even Bach Næsheim interested?"

Isak tilted his head and scratched it. "He- How do I put it. He doesn't really know that we've been talking." 

Jonas  raised an eyebrow and Isak explained everything; from that very first night that Even had accidentally texted him, thinking it was Sonja; then to the guessing game they had arranged; then to the fact that they talk like they've known each other for years; how he had came out to Even this morning, and how Even didn't mind and wanted to continue to talk to him anyway. However, he did not tell Jonas that talking to Even just on text was better than talking to a normal person in real life, that he feels he can be his true self when he talks to Even, how he really, really,  _really_ likes him, and how that affection might be required. 

"Wow!" Jonas breathed, "so when are you going to tell him it's you?"

Isak groaned, "he wants to meet at the Nissen Ball."

"Bit dramatic, don't you think?"

Isak chuckled because he was right. It was dramatic. But Even's dramatic, and this was so Even.

"Either way I am impressed Isak Valterson. Even Bach Næsheim. You got Even Bach Næsheim. He's the most popular guy in third. And the hottest!"

Isak burst out laughing, "what?"

"What am i not allowed to say that?"

"No you are..." Isak trailed off. "And I haven't really 'got him' he has a girlfriend."

"Yeah but if you've been talking to this guy for three- almost four- weeks, without knowing who you are, he must like you a lot. I mean he could have shut this down so easily and so early, but he didn't. Think about that?"

Think about it? It was all Isak could think about. He wasn't special, he wasn't amazingly great at anything, he didn't have any cool talents. He was normal. That's it. And he knew just being Isak Valterson that wouldn't be good enough for Even, and that when Even figured out who he was, he would be disappointed. 

"Wait, that still doesn't explain why he asks for you- Isak- when I see him," Jonas knotted his brows together.

"How the fuck I'm I supposed to know?"

"Bro what if he likes you?"

"I don't think tha-"

"You know I heared he bisexual?" Jonas complete disacknowleged Isak's comment. And all he could do was shake his head at his best friends theories. "Damn the Ball is three weeks away! Three weeks away! We got to get you suited up! Make you look good for your man!"

"Yeah man, whatever you want," and at this point Isak was sure Jonas was more excited than him.

\--

At nine O'clock, he arrived home to see Noora, Linn, and Eskild huddled on the couch watching Mama Mia.

"Hey you want to watch the rest of this movie with us." Eskild had a hopeful face written on him, and although this was the part when Isak would decline and go to sulk in his bedroom, he was feeling rather optimistic.

"Yeah, sure, why not." 

"Really! Noora move up! Sit next to me Isak!" 

Noora did just so, and they all were squished on the couch, and although it got hot, and Eskild kept singing loudly in his ear, it was something Isak could get used to. It was something he could see himself enjoying. 

\--

Isak was ready to go to bed when he recieved a text

_**how did it go?** _

_really well_

_thanks for your help_

**_im really proud of you_ **

_you dont even know me_

**_i know your incredibly brave_ **

**_I know that you have gorgeous blonde hair and amazing green/blue (the lighting fucks with it) eyes_ **

**_and i know that you're going to okay no matter what_**

Isak found himself blushing. Smiling at his phone, he realised the effect Even had on him, how Even made him feel like he was enough, how he was falling hard for the blue-eyed angel. But reality pulled him down when he recieved another text. 

**_my girlfriend is calling me ttyl_ **

His girlfriend. 

 _'What's wrong with you he has a girlfriend'_ Isak thought to himself.

It didn't matter if he bisexual, he had a girlfriend, and (if it was the blonde kissing him at his party) a pretty one at that. Isak almost thought he was gross for thinking that a guy like Even could like a guy like him. Even. Smart, charismatic, funny, charming, and godly handsome. This is what he deserved thinking there was  _ever_ a chance. This is what he deserved for being hopeful.

Slamming his phone on his bed side phone, tucked himself into bed 

 _'Cut him off. Just ignore him. Next don't talk to him'_ he repeated this for a good fifteen minutes even though he knew the next time Even texted good morning he would, of course, text something back. That was just the way he was. He would always go back to Even.  


	7. The Countdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took sooo long fuck! But here it is! Left it on a CLIFF HANGER! (well sort of) :)

The next day arrived and Isak woke up with a plesent text.

_**Good morning** _

Isak didn't respond. If he wanted to avoid heartbreak and the embarrassment that would follow soon after it, he had to stay away. But Even had other plans, and, although he really didn't want to, Isak gave in. He always gave in.

_**I know you saw my text** _

_**It says read.** _

_**Whats up?** _

_**Are you ok?** _

**_Im being serious did I do something wrong???_ **

Isak couldn't help it, not when Even seemed so concerned, it almost made Isak feel guilty.

_Its not you I'm just not feeling that well right now._

**_Oh okay well I'll check in later then._ **

**_Hope youre alright :)_ **

Oh how hopelessly fucked he was!

Even did check in later, and Isak did respond back to him like he wasn't mad, because the truth was he wasn't mad, not at Even at least (he was annoyed at himself that he let this go on, but at Even, oh he could never be mad at Even). They talked like they usually talked- at first Even tried to guess who he was, then when he gave up on that, they talked about stupid stuff like what would happen if Even was born as a woman, or how Isak thought chemistry was the lesser science, and how Even completely disagreed saying "chemistry's the reason I'm talking to you!" Isak would try (and fail) to blush it off and talk about another thing.

They would sometimes go on to talk about the darker, more deep subjects. 

_**i've always thought that you could be the director of your own life, you know?** _

_I think I understand what you mean_

_But I don't entirely agree_

**_You don't!?!?!?_ **

_Yeah like that's what makes the universe so interesting. That there are all these parallel universes and how we're so small compared to every thing else in this world._

_I could be texting you in the exact same spot with the exact same phone but... Idk the curtains in my room are a different colour._

**_I can almost Feel the excitement through the screen_**

**_What colour are your curtins?_ **

_Blue_

**_That weird_ **

**_I always had you down as a 'yellow curtins' guy_ **

_Lol that's not something normal people think about_

_**Im not normal.** _

He wasn't, not to Isak anyway. 

He was something different- better. Better than anyone could every imagine.

\--

The countdown had began.

Two weeks until the Nissen Ball and Isak was seriously regretting every life decision he had ever made. What was he thinking, did he honestly think he would gain a pair of balls and actually tell Even who he really was. It was Even Bech Næsheim. Even Bech Næsheim. His eyes were like to crystals orbs, and his hair was like the finest silk picked from the finest of fields, and his lips were... Something Isak never really thought about because when ever he looked at them he got lost in the thought of kissing them. 

It really didn't help when Even would text him that he was excited to meet him. If anything it made him more anxious. 

He sat at his usual lunch table with the boys.

"Guys that reminds me, we need to go suit shopping for the Ball!" Magnus said.

"Mmm, you're right, we'll go to H&M, I think they're having a sale, and they have some really nice tuxes," Mahdi agreed.

"I'm really excited, fuck Vilde, I'll just go with my bros."

"I know who else is very excited, isn't that right, Isak," Jonas gave a smug smile at Isak, which he returned with a glare. Jonas had been half prepareing him and half teasing him about the situation and it was times like that Isak wanted to leave Norway and go to Tibet or someplace and live his life as monk. But truthfully Isak was grateful Jonas hadn't accidentally outed him.

"Can hardly wait." Isak gritted through his teeth.

\--

After school they headed down to a suprisingly empty H&M to find some suits and after 3 hours of shopping, arguing, and trying to convince Magnus not to get the light blue suit with disgraceful frills on the shirt that every grandma wants their grandchild to wear, they had finely decided to find and buy four exquisite looking suits.

Magnus (after the desatorous blue) had picked out a sharp grey tux with a silver tie. Mahdi had a royal blue suit with a vibrant  pink tie. Jonas  had a deep, dark, purple suit and the blazer had gold silk embroyded into it; the embroydary created a gorgous pattern. Only Jonas had the swagger to pull this suit off, on anyone else, they would look like a fool. Isak had decided to keep it simple with a normal, but dashing black suit with a black bow tie.

Just as they were about to walk out of the shop, Isak stopped them, "wait, isn't it a masquerade Ball?"

"Damn it!"

After an hour of debating if Mahdi looked better in fluorescent pink or navy blue mask, the boys had made a decision to never shop with each other again.

Mahdi had ended up siding with Jonas on the navy blue mask; Magnus got a black mask; Isak bought a gold mask; and Jonas didn't buy one because 'fuck it these masks are stupid.'

"Anything else?" Mahdi asked.

"Do you guys think I should buy this?" Magnus held up a bejewelled cane. Jonas grabbed the cane and hit it on the back of his head.

"Let's get the fuck out of here."

 --

It was Friday-one week left.

Isak had normally heared form his father every week or so. They would talk about the normal stuff such as school, work, and, most importantly, rent. But in the last couple four weeks, his father dicided to talk to him about the different thing such as his mother's mental health, and how they should get together and go out, and how She's getting better- oh never mind she spiralled out again! And, honestly, Isak wasn't surprised. It was like this when Isak lived with her, he didn't exect it to change because he was gone.

_Lets go out for lunch sometimes?_

_Busy sorry_

_Isak I know you're avoiding me, I'm your father, I want to catch up_

_Im busy with school and stuff I'll make time if I can_

He shoved the phone in his pocket and stared down at his bioledgy text book.

"You okay?"

Isak lifted his head to see Sana with a concerned face.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just..." Isak jesterd to his text book and Sana nodded in response.

\-- 

The Day.

It had started with a text.

**_Cant wait to finely meat you!!!!_ **

It almost made him feel sick, but he pushed through and responded.

_Same_

**_Meat me outside_** **_where the white cage thing is?_ **

_Yeah_

**_Good let's meat there_**

Jonas had came over to Isak's where they got ready and Jonas was giving him a pep talk about how to not screw up.

"You like him and, trust me, he clearly likes you too. Okay so you can do this. Just whip off the mask and be like 'my name is Isak Valtersen, but you can call me 'the man of your dreams'' and then you can ride off into the sunset. Got it." Of course he would never do that but it was nice to fantasize.

Jonas had left earlier with Noora, so it was him, Mahdi, and Magnus going to the ball. Once they had reached the doors Isak could feel his stomach turning into a knot.

Mahdi's hand gripped the handle, "you ready boys?"

"Yeah!" Magnus exclaimed and Isak gave a shaky nod.

And in they went.


	8. Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hope you like the new update! Enjoy! Also thank for all the support and the kudos and the comments!

Chaos.

Everywhere he looked he saw utter chaos.

He had managed to loose Magnus and Mahdi which only made him more anxious, but thankfully he saw Jonas, who also caught his gaze. He gave him a 'you can do this' nod which relieved some sought of ease, but not enough. He stepped away from Noora and headed over.

"How you feeling? Everything good?" 

"I can't do this, not now," Isak admitted. Jonas gave him a thoughtful look.

"If you don't do this now, you'll always regret it."

Isak looked down at his shoes but he knew Jonas was right. Jonas was always right.

"Screw you Jonas Noah Vasquez, I think you might be right," Isak smiled.

"I believe in you!" He was already leaving to go dance with Noora. 

He saw Eva and Sana, and decided to buy time by talking to them,  _'because of course I have to talk to my biology buddy, and my 1st year best friend'_

"Hey!" He greeted

"Isak!" Eva was drunk out of her mind. She looped her hand around his neck with her chin resting on his chest, "hey let's make out. Do you wanna make out?"

Isak gave out a shakes laugh, "Eva I think you should sit down and drink some water."

She frowned at him, "why don't you want to make out with me?" she suddenly gasped and put her hand over her mouth, "is it- is it 'cause you're gay," she whispered.

"Eva!" Sana snapped, and dragged her away, "sorry."

The ball was turning out even worse than he a imagined. 

**_Im at the cage_ **

**_Come_ **

This was it. The moment he had been dreading for weeks was minutes away. He slowly made his way to the exit door that led to white cage. The Cage was an abandoned place that no one ever went, to be honest he'd completely forgotten about it until Even mentioned it. It was tall enough for someone to fit in it, but the width of it was small so it could only fit two or three people inside.

He pushed the door open to see, what was normally a dingy, ugly place, something pulled straight out of a fairy tale. The Cage itself was cleaned to a pristine white, with fairy light covered all around it. The light continued all around onto the stone table and even the building. There was a stone pathway leading to the the Cage and at the end, he was there. Even Bach Næsheim.

Isak let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "did you do this?"

"Go big or go home!" he laughed.

Isak made his way to him. They were centermeters  away from each other.

Even stared everywhere around his face and stopped at his lips, "do you like it?" He asked. Isak smiled and nodded. His hands slid up to touch Isak's cheek, his touch was so warm and comforting Isak wished it would stay there forever. Even's hand touched the edge of his mask and raised his eyebrows, and Isak gave an encouraging look.  _'yes you can take my mask off! Yes you can see who I really am!"_

Beep! 

Isak groaned at the sound of his text braking the moment between them.

_Dinner tomorrow sound good?_

He sighed and closed his eyes, of course his father would somehow find a way to ruin every good thing in his life.

"Is everything okay?" Even's voice was so full of worry, it made Isak a little hopeful that maybe there would be a chance.

"Uh... Yeah. Everything fine it's just my dad... He's stressing me out with everything that's happening-" Isak cut himself of before he blabbed about his mum. He was surprised how easy it was to talk to Even, like he knew he wouldn't judge him.

Even took his phone out if his hands and places it on the stone table, "this night isn't about them, it isn't about anyone except    us." His voice was so low but so soothing that he could say anything and Isak would agree. He looked at the school and then back down at Isak, biting his lip. "Let's dance! You can still hear the music from out here!" He didn't even give Isak a chance to respond as he took his waist and brung him close. Isak (severely confused) put his arms around Even's neck, and for once in his life, everything felt right. He didn't have to worry about anything because Even was right, tonight is about them. Only them.

Still remaining eye contact, Even placed his forehead against Isaks. "I haven't felt anything quite like this before." 

"Me neither," Isak gulped.

A smile grew on Even's face and he leaned and gently closed the space between their lips.

If this was what it was like kissing a boy, the Isak would've done it sooner, he would've kissed every boy he could find because this was nothing like kissing girls. It was like not feeling so alone anymore. It was like he could actually be himself for once. Isak. Nothing more, nothing less. Just Isak.

Even pulled back to study Isak face.

Isak looked wary, "What? did I do something wrong?"

The grin on Evens face widend (if possible).

"No, no! You did everything perfect! Your perfect," Evn said lovingly. Cupping his face, he kissed Isak again, and this time Isak found himself kissing back.

"Oh my!" A girl was standing near the exit door with one hand over her mouth, "Even Bech Næsheim is gay! But wait, who is _that?_ " she screamed. Isak immediately pulled away. Shock had filled his system and he was already heading for the exit door. This is exactly what he was afraid of.

He pushed past the girl, not bothering to look back, not even when Even was shouting, "wait, please, I still don't know your name." 

"I'm borrowing your bike," he commanded to Jonas, who was with the boys and the girls.

"Uh... Okay."

He got on the bike and rode home as fast as he could. With tears threatening to spill he rushed passed Eskild who decided to stay in for some reason and made his way to the toilet, locking the door. The tears fell. He had hoarded every emotion up for so long that once he started to let it all out, it became hard to stop. Every angry text, every lonely nights in his bedroom, every heartbreak was spilling on to the bathroom floor, and he couldn't give two shits about it.

He delved into his pocket to grab his phone when...

_Fuck_

Turns out he left his phone on stone table and that meant there was a very good chance Even had it. At least he could that on his list of things to worry about.

On the other side of the door, "Isak? Is every thing alright?" Eskild's voice was calm and it was stable. "Do you want to talk about it? I don't know... Do you want some tea?" 

Isak opened the door slowly, tear stains marked clearly on his face, "I don't want tea."

Eskild nodded, "maybe some hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate works."

\--

In Eskild's Room, Linn had brought the hot chocolate and left after Isak gave her a weak 'thanks'. 

"So what's up?"

Isak played with the rim of the cup trying to find the right words, "I- I think tha- with everything- I want to-" he let out a sigh, "I like boys, Eskild."

"Okay... Is that i-"

"And the I think the everybody in school will know because I kissed a boy and someone saw, and I don't know how my friends will act, if they'll want to be friends with me or not, and I don't what to do." He cried on to Eskild's chest, everything was so new to him and never really knew what to feel. But Eskild gave him a hug, and told him not to keep it in all the time. 

"Isak, this isnt healthy what you're doing, keeping everything in all the time is only going to lead to suffering and torment." When Isak said nothing he continued, "liking boys isn't a bad thing, and I know you know that, your friends won't treat you any different, and if they do call them out, don't let there ignorance go off into the world. You're entitled to your own happiness, it's time to take ownership of it. Okay" 

He nodded, "Okay." 

Maybe it was time to take ownership.


	9. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: I won't be updating for about 2 weeks because I'm busy with exams but I do want to say thanks for the kudos (250+) it's amazing and thank you for the comments!!!

_Hey! Lost my phone if you want to contact me please send me a Facebook or insta message._

 

Isak stared at his screen. He had sent a direct message on Facebook to every person on his contacts, direct message because even though Even doesn't have any social media, there is a good, chance that Jason, or Ryan, or Barney, or basically ever other person in the school, could see it. 

He had to leave his phone.  _His phone._ He needed that phone for almost everything, and the worst part is without that phone, he was no longer able to contact Even. Why couldn't he forgotten something more basic, like a shoe? He was fucked. He knew he was so fucked, but nothing could be done about it. He needs to confront Even. He needs to take back some ownership of his happiness, and that meant by being honest... He thinks.

_**Jonas** _

_Im coming round, we need to talk._

_\--_

Isak knew what the talk was about, and despite the fact that he had been mentally preparing for it for twenty minutes, he could still feel the palms of his hands sweating. The door bell rang and Isak pressed the speaker button, "sorry Noora's not here," he joked.

"Just shut the fuck up and let me in." 

Once Jonas had been let in and they were sitting comfortably on Isak's bed, Jonas went straight to the point.

"Tell me everything that happened, how was it?" Jonas said sipping his tea.

Isak dropped his head on to his pillow, "it was wonderful, he made The Cage look immaculate.  _The Cage_ Jonas. And he looked so fucking good, I didn't even know that was possible, and we danced, and then we..."

Jonas had stopped sipping, and looked abrupt. "And then you what? What happened!? Did you kiss! Fuck! You kissed! My best friend kissed Even Bech Næsheim!" He was practically shouting at this point.

"Shit, shut the fuck up what's wrong with you?" Isak laughed and sat up.

"Was it good?" Jonas smiled at his friend happiness. 

"Yeah, it was really good..." Isak was looking down and playing with his bed sheet, "but someone saw us, I think it was that girl umm... you know that girl, Jesse, I think she's friend with Emma or someone, I don't know." Jonas didn't say anything. "Jonas I'm scared, what they find out it's me, what if Mahdi and Magnus don't want to be friends with m-"

"If they don't want to friends with you, then we'll just have to make some new friends. Whatever happens Isak I'll be with you all way, because what affect you, affects me. If you're gay, I'm gay." Isak gave him a questioning look. "Well I'm metaphorically gay." 

Isak chuckled at his friend, "thanks bro."

\--

It was Monday morning and Isak couldn't walk through those school gated alone, so Jonas offered to walk with him, and when they did... Things were not good. Everyone was talking about Even and the mystery guy. Some say it's Lars, some say it's Julian, but, thankfully, no one suspects Isak.

They made their way to the boys where Magnus is gushing about something.

"Why are you so hyperactive today?" Jonas says to Magnus as he goes in for a hug.

"Dude, haven't you heard? Even hooked up with a guy! Can you believe it, there's a fag in our school!"

Isak heart stopped. He knew they wouldn't understand. Jonas was about to say something when a Mahdi interrupted him.

"Hey what happened to your phone," Mahdi asked.

"Didn't you see the DM, I lost it on Friday, I think," he tried to play it cool. All of a sudden a girl with long blond hair came to interrupt them.

"Hey Magnus!"

"Hey Holly," Magnus responded.

 _Who's Holly? And why does she look so familiar?_ And then it hit Isak that it wasn't Jesse who caught he and Even making out, it was Holly. Isak quickly ducked his head, attempting (and failing) to hide his face. 

"Did you find out anything else about the mystery guy Even was with? I feel like it was Jason," Magnus questioned.

"No the guy had curly blonde hair and Jason has Brown hair,"

' _Shit shut up!'_

"But anyway guess what, apparently the guy left his phone, and now Even has it," Holly gossiped.

While they blabbed on Mahdi's eyes went wide to look at Isak, and although he wasn't looking at anything but the floor, Isak could feel it all. Mahdi's stare, Jonas vigorously shaking his head, his own face getting hotter and hotter. 

Once she left Magnus went back to the group, "isn't it weird? I wonder who it is? who do we know with blond curly hair, and lost their pho-" Magnus stopped immediately and put his hand on his mouth, "shit Isak!" 

"That's it." Jonas grabbed both of them by the hood and dragged them into an empty classroom with Isak following behind. 

"What the fuck! You and Even, bro whats going on? Are you gay?" Mahdi exclaimed.

"Yeah since when were you a fag?" 

"Magnus! Shut the fuck up!" Jonas said sounding exhausted, "why don't we just let Isak explain." But Isak didn't want to explain, he just wanted to go hide off into a corner somewhere, but these are his friends, he owed them an explanation. 

"I'm- i guess you could that... I'm a little gay." 

 Everyone was silent, until Magnus spoke up, "so you and Even are what? An item or something?" To which Isak shook his head.

"No he doesn't even know it's me."

"Isak I don't know why you couldn't tell us? No matter what happens we're still going to be friends," Mahdi stated.

"Yeah you could kill a man a and we'd be like 'where's the body?'" Magnus added.

Isak smiled at his friend thinking that he had the best friends in the world, because he really did.  A weight was finally lifted off his shoulders and now that the people he cared about the most accepted him, accepting _himself_ had become much more easier. 

"You know Jonas said the same thing when I told him."

Magnus howled with laughter, "Well duh! Great minds think alike."

"Don't ever say we have the same thought process," Jonas said bluntly.

\--

Wednesday afternoon came, and although the drama simmered down a little, people were still talking about the Ball, and honestly it was all that took up his mind these days. Not only did Isak not have his phone back, he kept thinking about Even, how he would eventually tell him the truth. The truth. It scared the shit out of him but it was necessary, for his and Even's sake. 

But that was a problem for tomorrow, for now he needed to go to a place that was drama free and Even free, so he went to the café near their school. As far as he was aware no one really went there, so it was the perfect place to save his pathetic exuce of a biology essay. 

He makes his way to the counter and tells the waiteress his coffee order, "Hey I'm off my shift so someone else will bring your coffee, okay?"  Isak nods her off and goes back to his seat, and just when he thinks he is rid of Even, a deep voice drags him to reality.

"Here's you coffee," Isak looks up to to see Even standing there with big smile on his face, "Isak how lovely to see you." 

Isak couldn't agree more but for some reason no words are not formulating in his brain,  _'for fuck's sake speak you idiot! Speak!'_

"I didn't know you worked here?" he blurted out.

Even chuckled, "yeah well I need some extra money, so..." Everything was silent for a while until Even perked up again, "you have really nice eyes, Isak." 

Isak could feel his face turn red, "uh... Thanks."

"Yeah but I can't really tell what colour they are," Even let out a breath, "the light really fucks with them." 

Isak didn't see his whole life flash before his eyes because only one internal thought took up his mind:

_'Run'_


	10. Facing The Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An EVAK chapter with nothing but EVAK. Your welcome.  
> As always thank you for the comments and kudos. I appreciate it lots.  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter, and if there's any spelling/grammar mistakes let me know.  
> Also if you think something should've happened differently also let me now.  
> Or if you want to FANGIRL ABOUT HOW SKAM IS ENDING (I don't know how I'll cope) also let me know.  
> Hope you have a nice day :))))))!!!!!!

Some would call it jogging, others would call it speed walking, Isak called it getting the the fuck away from Even, even though that was the last thing he wanted to do. He wanted to be in Even's embrace, have Even hold him and tell him everything was okay. But that meant letting the truth out, and letting the truth was something he wasn't ready for. Although, he knew it was the right thing to do, he just wasn't ready for it.

"Isak wait!" Even had ditched his shift and was calling after Isak. But he really didn't want to face the music, so instead literally running  away from his problems seemed easier. " I still have your phone, remember?"

_Ugh_

In that moment he had completely forgotten that Even still had his phone, and he was slightly annoyed that he had reminded him because that meant he was forced to face the music. 

He slowly turned around to face Even, it took all his courage to look him in the eye. 

"If you want it back I could give it to you," he said, to which Isak nodded. "Cool, it's my house and my shift doesn't end till six so you'll have to wait."

_'What'_

That meant Even's shift didn't end for another hour and a half! How was he supposed to be cool for an hour and a half! Especially with Even there, he always seemed to fuck up when Even was around. 

He bit his lip and took the seat furthest away from him.

"I'm I that bad?" Even joked. Isak's mouth twitched to smile, and despite the fact that it was small, it was there. 

The café wasn't super busy, and when Even was doing mediocre jobs, he would glance at Isak every now and then, making him melt. 

"I'm finished, we can go now," Even said, already walking out the door with Isak following close behind him, but keeping up with Even was hard. One stride for Even was like five stride for the average human, and although Isak prides himself on being relatively tall, he wasn't much compared to Even (and that wasn't just on height).

He hadn't talked for an hour and a half (it was the only way to not make an ass of himself) and that hadn't stopped even until they reach his door, "Hello?" No one answered back, "looks like we have the place to ourselves," Even smirked, "come with me, your phone's in my room."

They made their way to his room, and shock filled Isak's mind. Even room was normal, it was messy, it had a bunk bed, a few guitars; but what struck Isak's interest the most was the drawings. He smiled at all the different drawings- some cartoon, some realistic- but they were all wonderful 

"Do you like them?"  Even interrupted.

"They're amazing."

"He speaks!" Even gasped. Isak turned away to hide the redness in his face, "oh I found it." He handed Isak his phone and they both stood there in silence. 

"I should get going," Isak was the first to brake, "yeah so..." he headed towards the door. 

"You sure you don't want to stay for this," Even held up a joint, which he pulled out of nowhere. 

"I wouldn't mind," Isak whispered. 

\--

They were sitting on Even's living room windowsill, passing the joint back and forth, as well as talking about school.

"Film studies is my favourite," Even stated. 

"Mmm... What do like about it?" 

Even pursed his lips thinking about the question, "probably that I have so much control over it, you know? Like I have a vision and every part of that vision I can control and I can make and I can perfect. It's like there's this creative force inside of me, and I just... I can put it into something that I feel proud to call mine. I can look at it and feel like I've contributed to something. I don't know I'm probably just droning on right now." Even was so passionate about everything, he put his heart and soul into making something that he can all his, and Isak loved that. Isak loved the drive and motivation Even had. Isak love the way Even can talk for ages about the thing he loved, because when you love something you just don't stop. Isak loved Even's perfect ways. 

He nodded, "you're not blabbing on, you have a lot of passion, I thing that's the most admirable thing ever. To love something with all your heart, and to never want it to go, it's really admirable."

Even stared at him with pure admiration, like he the best thing and the only thing in the world, "thanks." He continued to stare at Isak before asking the question that was desperately tugging his mind, "so... How did you find the ball?"

The question Isak had been dreading this whole night. He would've prayed to God to not answer the question, he would've walked actually fire if it meant not answering the question.

"I-I," he closed his eyes a took a deep breath in, "I'm so sorry about that." 

Even knotted his brown together in confusion, "why are you sorry?"

"I ruined your night."

Even felt like a dagger had stabbed his heart, he took Isak's hands and held them in his own, "That night was one of the best nights in my life." Isak still seemed hesitant, he was simply staring at their hands intertwined, and Even knew just what to do. He removed one of his hands, cupping Isak's cheek and leaned in for a kiss.

This one was gentle kiss. The first one was an 'I want you now' kiss, whereas this one was an 'I'm here for you' kiss. Once Even released himself he searched Isak's face for any kind of expression, and thankfully he saw Isak with a shy smile on the corner of his mouth.

"It was the best night of my life too."

\--

"So how did you know it was me?" he was lying on Even's lap, enjoying his warmth. He was much more at ease, feeling like he could be himself.

"Well it was easy, I remembered your enchanting green eyes, and your golden locks," Even ran his hand through Isak's hair, "that and your love of parallel universes." 

Isak scrunched his nose, "what does that have to do anything? You didn't know that  _I_ liked parallel universes." 

"Yes I did! On the first day of school I saw you holding a parallel universe text book, and then like a week later I heard you talk about parallel universes, you even have a picture of the galaxy in your locker!" 

Isak was struck. "You saw me on the first day school?" 

Even smiled and nodded, "I saw you and I couldn't take my eyes off you." 

Fuck! Isak swore he looked like a tomato. 

"Isak..." Even said trying to regain eye contact, "go on a date with me."

It worked. Isak shot his head up with an arched eyebrow, "what! Are you serious?"

"Completely, what's  wrong?" 

Isak jerked his head forward, "what's wrong? You have a girlfriend, quite frankly I don't even know wh-"

"I don't have a girlfriend." 

"What?" Isak was taken a back by a lot of things today, but this was the one thing he was sure of.

"I broke up with her before the ball." Isak was speechless, if there anything Even could do time after time, it was leave Isak speechless. 

But he was able to let out a pathetic, "why?"

"My god Isak Valtersen!" Even belted out, "do you not realise how great you are? Do you not understand how funny and smart and all around amazing you are? Do you not know that you have a warm and comforting presence around you? Because that's what I feel when ever I'm with you, or talk to you, or even just  _look_ at you! I feel warm and comforted. I didn't ever feel that with Sonja. But with you-" he let out a breath, "I feel so much more than I thought was possible."

Bing! 

Why do they keep getting interrupted by text messages? 

_by the way me and linn are going to redecorate your room, we're thinking purple walls, but orange might work nicely :)))_

At times like this, Isak sometimes questions why he and Eskild are even friends. 

"I have to go sorry," Isak excuses himself.

"What about our date?" 

"I don't know?" he mumbled.

"Wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied." 

"What?"

"Text me tonight," Even blurted and for a split second he looked panicked, but he quickly eased into his relaxed image.

"Okay, fine," Isak smiled, "your quite eager aren't you."

A smirk crawled on Even's face, "only for attractive 2nd years."

_Shit._

He's in too deep.


	11. I Trust You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I know it has been A WHILE since I last updated but the SKAM ending has really taken its toll with me... BUT GOOD NEWS I'm feeling better AND my exams are out of the way AND school is over so expect more frequent updates. Feel free to follow me on tumblr and remember to leave comments and kudos ( IM THANKFUL FOR ALL THE ONES I HAVE ALREADY RECEIVED) <3<3<3 ALT ER LOVE!!!

Once Isak had got home, he found that Eskild wasn't trying to do anything, he just wanted to go out to dinner with everyone. 

"If you wanted to go dinner why didn't you just say?" Isak questioned. Eskild put his hand on his hip looking at Isak with a cynical face.

"Okay, say I had said that wanted us to all go out to dinner, would you have came?" Isak hesitated to speak, "exactly," Eskild continued, "you wouldn't have came. Don't frown Isak, tonight will be fun."

Maybe it Noora's over reaction to everything, or Linn actually looking happy for once, maybe it was the fact that he had spent the day with Even, it was probably Eskild's sheer drunkenness; whatever it was, Isak found himself enjoying the night and embracing every moment of it. 

He didn't get drunk. He didn't need to. The sheer atmosphere and the comfort of his friends was enough to lift his spirits, and with these new spirits he found himself feeling lighter. Feeling happier.

When they arrived home he heard a text come through.

**_Are you free on Saturday?_ **

_Yeah_

_What do you have planned?_

**_Its a surprise, I can't tell you_ **

_Can you give me a hint?_

**_No_ **

**_But out of curiosity are you lactose intolerant?_ **

_No..._

_Were going for ice cream aren't we?_

**_What!?_ **

**_Nooooooooo_ **

**_But I need to know what your favourite ice cream flavour is?_ **

**_You know for science?_ **

_Yeah because science wants to know what a 17 year olds favourite I've cream flavour is_

_and chocolate_

**_you'd be surprised by what science can do_ **

**_I'll pick you up at 13:00_**

_Sounds perfect_

_\--_

Thursday morning couldn't have looked better. The sun was out, the tram to school was almost empty, he had his favourite lessons today. It was almost as if life let Isak Valtersen have a good day, and Isak wasn't complaining  _this_ time. 

He arrived to see the boys sitting at their usual lunch table, "hey boys!"

"Hey... What's up with you? Why are you so happy?" Mahdi raised his eyebrow at his friends joy.

"Aren't I allowed to be happy?" Isak shot back.

"You are..." Jonas stated, "the problem is you're normally not."

"Well I did get this back," Isak threw his phone on the table for the boys to see.

"Are you serous?" Magnus squealed with excitement, "does this mean you guys have talked?"

Isak pulled a bashful smile, "uh... Yeah we're going out next Saturday."

All the boys cheered at once, partially amazed that their friend had got a date with Even Bech Næsheim, partially amazed that their friend had got a date at all. 

"So where are you guys going?" Jonas wondered.

Isak shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, but I think maybe for ice cream, we're going at one."

"Dude if you're going at one, come to mine at twelve and we'll get ready and have lunch," Mahdi perked up.

"Really?"

"Yeah bro, Mags and Jonas will be there as well and we'll help you get in the right mentality, sound good?"

"Sounds awesome!"

\--

He was at his locker trying to get his biology book from the back of his locker. Apart from Miss Tits and all her controversial comment, biology was one of his favourite lessons. 

"Hey, do you need any help?" 

Isak looked up to Even standing with a bright smile. He shook his head in response, "no it's cool. I've got it."

Even searched Isak's face, like he was looking for something. Settling on his eyes, he took a deep breath in, "are you excited for a date?"

An involuntary smile crept on to his face, "Excited? No. Nervous? Yeah I guess. But I would say 'Scared out of my damn mind' is more the emotion I'm feeling."

"Don't be," he insisted, "trust me, you'll have fun. Do you trust me?"

Isak tells lies. He tells lies as if it were his second nature, but with Even... With Even he could never lie. It was like it was embedded into his brain to always tell the truth to him, and the truth was he did trust Even, he trusted Even more than he trusted anyone else. He trusted Even more than he trusted himself.

"I trust you."

"That's good. I trust you too."

Isak's eye contact was steady and constant.

"That's good."

\--

Friday flu by and Isak was thankful, because that meant his date with Even was closer than ever.

He knocked softly on Mahdi's door and patiently waited for someone to answer. Mahdi's mum opened the door and embraced Isak in a hug, "Isak I haven't seen you in such a long time. Mahdi's in his room with Jonas and... Magnus? Is that his name?"

Isak stepped inside the house immediately smelling the scent of fresh rosemary and thyme. Isak knew almost nothing about cooking, or food for that matter, but he did know Mahdi's mum was a divine chef, despite only eating here twice.

"Yeah that's his name. Thanks," he responded.

He made his way to Mahdi's room and gently pushed the door open, "It smells great! What your mum making?"

"Uh... I don't know. I think like chicken or something," he responded, "but that's not what this is about, we need to figure out what you're going to wear."

Isak scrunched his nose, "what's wrong with the outfit I have on now?"

Mahdi rubbed his temple, "Isak, you're wearing tracksuits  with a hoodie. I would hardly call that date-like."

"He's completely right," Magnus intervened, "all of this-" he signaled in Isak general direction, "needs to go."

"Magnus! You just gestured to all of me!"

"Yeah."

"Enough if this, Isak you can't wear that on a date, we need to find something better," Jonas got up and rummaged through Mahdi's closet to find some decent date clothes. "Do you know where you guys are going to go? Is it going to formal? Is it going to be casual? What's up?"

"He said it was a surprise... I don't know."

"Well if he won't tell us I guess we'll have to do semi-casual, here," Jonas threw a grey shirt, and a pair of dark blue jeans to Isak, "wear that."

Isak caught the clothes a gave an amused face, "us?"

"Bro," Magnus scoffed, "this isn't just about you, this is a team effort, now go! Go! Go!" Isak was quickly ushered into the bathroom to get changed and when he got back he was welcomed with the boys impatiently waiting for him. 

"You look wonderful! Truly magnificent!" Magnus declared. 

"Good job Jonas."

"Thank you Mahdi. Isak you look great," Jonas complemented. "Except maybe this," he knocked the Snap back right off of Isak's head, revealing his locks, "much better. Your hair is your best feature you'll want to show it off."

"Oh that much better, but his cheekbones are definetly his best feature," Mahdi disagreed.

"Guys all of that is bull shit," Magnus interrupted, "it's undeniably his legs, have you seen him in P.E?"

As much as Isak would love to hear them debate about which is his best feature (especially Magnus claiming that, "he has legs for days, I'm serious boys have you sen those things?") he had a date to attend.

"Bye boys."

"Don't forget to text us about the date," all three of them shouted.

\--

Isak sat at KB waiting for Even to arrive. He must've dried his hand on his pants at least one thousand times at the rate he was sweating. Even said to be at KB at one and it was one past five. Was he getting stood up? 

 _'No no stop jumping to conclusions'_ he reassured himself.

And thankfully he was right as he saw Even walking his way. He was wearing a plaid shirt with a white T-shirt underneath and a pair of jeans, and despite the fact that this was a completely mundane and ordinary outfit, somehow Even made it look different. He made it look better.

"Halla! Sorry I'm late, I was trying to find a place to park the car," Even greeted him.

"You have a car!" Isak said sounding surprised.

"No. But I do have a license so I borrowed one. Come on let's go."

They left KB and walked through a narrow street to find his parked car.

"Here it is."

Isak froze in his tracks and starred at what appeared to be a vintage style Rolls Royce.

"Wha- Why- Where did you  _borrow_ a Rolls Royce? How do you borrow a Rolls Royce?"

Even smiled at Isak and fondness devoured his body, "my uncle love collecting vintage cars so with a lot of convincing and begging I got him to lend it to me for a day."

"You didn't have to do that."

Even swung open the door and ushered Isak to get inside, "of course I did! I want this first date to be memorable."

After a few minutes of driving around, Isak knew that they weren't in Oslo anymore, he guessed the countryside, but he didn't know exactly where. Part of him didn't care though, because the scenery was beautiful, and the weather was lovely, and the man driving beside him was gorgeous, and everything was good. Everything was chill. He didn't even care if they were in Sweden, because they had this day, and this moment, and everything was good.

"We have arrived," Even said turning the engine off, "are you ready for the best date of your life, Isak Valtersen."

"Lead the way."

The land was so secluded with hills and grass running for miles, and a small river with a white bridge crossing it made this place feel like a storybook. Everything was so surreal. Though he wouldn't admit it in front of Even, the isolation made he feel more secure and safe, knowing that there wasn't anyone watching. 

Even pulled out a picnic basket from the back seat of the car.

"We're having a picnic?" Isak asked, shooting his eyebrows up.

"Yeah. Everyone loves a good picnic," Even smiled, "I made everything myself so if it's shit I apologise."

Isak piled up a spoon and ate some of the potato salad that Even had laid on the blanket, "this is so good, Even."

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Isak nodded his head vigorously, "It's unreal."

"Well if you think that's good you should taste my pasta." Even grabbed a fork full and fed it Isak, "do you like it?"

"It's stunning, and I don't just mean the pasta." 

After they ate, they lied on the blanket watching the sunset over the landscape. This was perfect. Better that perfect. It was Even as a date.

Isak couldn't believe how well everything was going, how the food was astonishing , the scene was astonishing, the boy lying on his lap was astonishing. Even was playing with there intertwined fingers and gently kissed the outside of Isak's palm.

He looked up and stroked Isaks cheek, "How many Isak's and Even's do you thnk are lying like this right now?"

"Infinit," Isak whispered.

"I like that."

"Am I getting you on bored with the idea of parelle universes?" He joked.

Even sat up, getting a bread roll out of the basket, "maybe I'm coming round to the idea. I prefer it better that my mum's idea, if that helps."

"What's her idea?" 

He took a bite out of the roll, "She has this theory that everything in the universe, like good and evil, is balenced out."

"Like what comes around goes around?" Isak tilted his head.

"Yeah... Actually no... More like..." Looking at the ground, Even took a minute to collect his thoughts, "For example if something was going really bad then something really good would happen, but equally if something was going really well, then you should prepare for the worst. You understand? Everything is baleced and no one can escape anything."

"So why don't you like it?"

"Because it's not true, the lonely an at fourteen can still be a lonely man at forty." Even wasn't looking at Isak anymore, he was looking a the sun setting in front of them, "bad thoughts can build up, and bad things can start to happen, and then you're suppost to just  _wait_ for something good to happen. And how can it be true when so many people die with bad things happening to them, and with bad thing happened to them. 

There was almost a bitterness to his tone, and Isak sensed it. "That's a terrible way to look at it. Like really awful."

Even titled his head up, with a playful smile, "okay how do you look at it then?"

"Well if everything is balanced out, then justice always wins. The criminal gets his punishment. The underdog wins. People get what they deserved. And with the pain... Everyone needs to excperiece some sort of hurt eventually. Even if we're bitter and spiteful about it, we come out stronger."

"Wow," Even laughed leaning in god a kiss, "where did that come from?"

"Shut up," Isak mumbled pulling Even in closer.

They spent the rest of the night kissing and talking until it was time to go home.

 --

They were standing outside the apartment, with the Olso night sky hanging above them. And although Linn and Eskild were probably spying on them through the window, it was nice to pretend that they were the only two people in the world.

"So... How about a second date?" Even asked, leaning over Isak.

"I'd like that."

They leaned in but were quickly cut off by the sound of Esklid yelling, "woo hoo, get it Isak!"

"I am so sorry," Isak apologised.

"Don't be," Even stroked Isak's cheek, "you can just owe me one later."

After saying their goodbyes, and before he was going to get bombarded with questions by Eskild, Isak stood wondering how everything was so wonderful. And with every possibility he imagined the conclusion was always the same. 

Even.

 


End file.
